malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Kilmandaros
Kilmandaros was worshipped as an Elder Goddess by the Forkrul Assail. She favored a form that possessed the physical characteristics of the species, such as more joints than a normal humanoid, allowing her to manipulate her body into odd shapes. She was obsessed with death and destruction. She was the mother of Sechul Lath and step-mother of Errastas. In Midnight Tides ] Shortly after the sundering of Kurald Emurlahn, the Malazan world was invaded through a violent rent by the combined armies of Silchas Ruin's Tiste Andii and Scabandari Bloodeye's Tiste Edur. The invaders defeated an army of K'Chain Che'Malle before Scabandari betrayed Silchas and murdered his surviving Andii. Although known within the Malazan world by Gothos, Kilmandaros came from the world on the other side of the rent. The Elder God, Mael, made an alliance with her to slay Scabandari and scatter his Edur.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.24-25 Kilmandaros eventually tracked down Scabandari and shattered his skull while his spirit was imprisoned within a prison of eternal pain. The Tiste Edur believed Scabandari earned Kilmandaros and the other Elder gods' enmity because his invasion had spurred the dying K'Chain Che'Malle race to orchestrate a final ritual. This ritual created an endpoint for the eternal war between Dark, Light, and Shadow that would mean the end of all existance.Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.117-118 In The Bonehunters Three Eleint chained in Shadow — Ampelas, Eloth, and Kalse — told Cotillion that Scabandari's soul remained alive, but in torment. The one who shattered his skull and so destroyed his body had no allegiance to the Eleint or anyone but herself.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.77-78 While in the Imperial Warren, the ground collapsed under Quick Ben and Stormy sending them plummeting into a deep fissure. Kalam found them unconscious within a chamber decorated with large painted panels:The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.262-264 Cotillion identified the chamber as a temple to one of the Elder Gods. He suggested it might have belonged to Kilmandaros, Grizzin Farl, or even K'rul. In Reaper's Gale (Information needed) In Dust of Dreams (Information needed) In The Crippled God ] It was hinted that Kilmandaros, Sechul Lath and Errastas were behind the plan to steal the heart of the Crippled God. Kilmandaros freed Korabas, the Otataral Dragon. In retaliation, she was hunted down and killed by Draconus. In Return of the Crimson Guard In the Elder Age, the Child of Earth Denuth despaired for peace on a world filled with such powerful feuding entities as Draconus and Liossercal, among others. He recalled Kilmandaros saying that the unending strife was "no more than pettiness and childish prickliness."Return of the Crimson Guard, Prologue, UK PB p.4 In Forge of Darkness Kilmandaros was revealed to be one of the Azathanai and the wife of Grizzin Farl. She came across Haut, Varandas, and Korya Delath as she raced through the valley around the "Empty City" of Omtose Phellack, weeping and smashing down Jaghut towers. Haut and Varandas challenged her and drove her away.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 16, UK HC p.506 From there she ran to the Tower of Hate and encountered Draconus and his son, Arathan, nearby. She and Draconus argued as she forcibly tried to take Arathan to bed. Draconus informed her that Errastas and Sechul Lath had murdered Karish, the wife of Hood, and he recommended she kill them both. Kilmandaros went back into the night to continue her fit of rage and grief.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 16, UK HC p.508-512 In Fall of Light (Information needed) Quotes Notes and references de:Kilmandaros Category:Females Category:Elder Gods Category:Azathanai